A date with your ideal Weiss Kreuz bishounen
by Crimson1
Summary: Take a journey with me through meeting and playing with your ideal bish. The choices you make determine who you spend the day...and night...with. Very fun and naughty, and much more detailed and cryptic than any others like this. Please R&R!
1. Make your choice

A date with your ideal Weiss Kreuz bishounen

* * *

Not only will I lead you through meeting your mystery man, but right into where every fangirl longs to go - the bedroom! Enjoy, and choose carefully. Things are not always what they seem, and this time the boys are mixed around on each question. Your true soulmate awaits you at the end.

* * *

The day has been disappointingly uneventful, wearing you thin and wringing you dry. In the hopes of discovering a spark of excitement, you decide to head out and see what you can find to alleviate your boredom. Where do you go?

1.  
a. park  
b. bridge over a river  
c. downtown  
d. museum  
e. outdoor cafe  
f. church  
g. for drinks  
h. beach

Electing to walk rather than drive, you head out for your chosen destination, breathing in the scents around you as you stroll easily down the street. A small smile creeps into your expression. This is the perfect type of weather for you. What is it like outside?

2.  
a. blue sky, sunshine, light breeze  
b. sunny, few clouds, very quiet and still  
c. unseasonably warm, bright sun, windy  
d. summer storm, soft rain, thunder and lightning  
e. overcast sky, brisk air  
f. dewy sweet air, partly cloudy  
g. pouring rain, comfortably chilly  
h. low-hanging fog, dreary and cool

Enjoying the fitting atmosphere, you reach your destination in record time, renewed with hope that the day will turn out better than it began. As you are admiring your surroundings, deciding what to do with your time here, a man off to your left catches your attention. What is it that draws you to him?

3.a. his stunning smile  
b. the complexity in his eyes  
c. his alert and watchful stance  
d. the unique sound of his voice  
e. how his hair is falling into his eyes  
f. his regal stature  
g. the brooding vibes you feel from him  
h. his delicate features

It seems this stranger has also noticed you, for your eyes meet, and he does not look away. He appears just as entranced by you as you are by him. Though you rarely pick up guys off the street, something feels so right about this moment, as if the two of you were destined to meet today. However, you are so transfixed, your lips are unable to move. What does he say to start a conversation?

4.  
a. "Excuse me, I don't mean to disturb you..."  
b. "Miss, if I may be so forward..."  
c. "I feel a certain chemistry between us."  
d. "Hey! My name is..."  
e. "Hn...what are you staring at?"  
f. "Ah...nice place, huh?  
g. He tries to speak, but has even more trouble than you.  
h. "You're so beautiful...I don't know what to say."

Somehow, the two of you flow into an actual conversation, and the ease of it astounds you. It is as if you have known each other for years, and it is clear that neither of you wants this exchange to end. After a good deal of time has passed, however, you realize how late it is getting, and explain that you must be on your way. How does he keep you from leaving?

5.  
a. the hurt expression in his eyes is enough  
b. every word that comes out of his mouth lures you back in  
c. the way he seems to need you  
d. he offers to drive you home if only you'll stay a moment longer  
e. the way he trips over his words, trying to come up with an excuse for you to stay  
f. his sincerity in insisting that it isn't safe to walk alone at night  
g. the way he can't say enough how much he enjoyed talking to you  
h. reverse psychology

Whatever it is he does to keep you, it works. Instead of you going off on your own, the two of you decide to walk back to your place together. As you make your way along the sidewalk, passing shops and newsstands with little thought, the whole world fades away, and all you see is him as you continue to talk. Your building is soon in sight, unfortunately, but just as you are about to reach it, he does something completely unexpected. What does he do?

6.  
a. sees a family walking happily on the other side of the street, and looks on longingly  
b. laughs for no reason at all, though it brings a smile to your lips, too  
c. is drawn to a crying child as if no force could stop him  
d. shields the splash of a puddle from a passing car, not caring that he gets wet  
e. gently slips his arm around your waist as you walk  
f. takes off his jacket and places it around your shoulders to keep out the cold  
g. bumps into you, throwing you off balance, but catches you as you tumble to the ground  
h. holds you back from stepping off the curb, just as a car goes racing past

You and your mystery man reach the steps to your apartment building and he walks you to the door. Both of you feel the need to keep this encounter from ending, and you are thrilled when he asks if you would like to see him again tomorrow. What time of day does he want to meet?

7.  
a. to watch the sunset  
b. for breakfast  
c. for dinner  
d. early afternoon  
e. for lunch  
f. midnight  
g. just after dark  
h. at dusk

Despite what he may have offered, you can only agree to meet for dinner, which he gladly accepts. Explaining that he will pick you up tomorrow around six o'clock, your gorgeous new beau disappears down the street. Once he is gone, you fly up the stairs to your apartment, ecstatic at how this day has turned out. Thinking back to where it was you agreed to eat, you realize that he suggested your favorite restaurant. What is their specialty?

8.  
a. Italian  
b. anything spicy  
c. sushi  
d. steak  
e. pizza  
f. dessert  
g. buffet  
h. take-out

Eventually, you crawl your way into bed, but naturally, you have a hard time getting to sleep. When you finally do drift off, you are blessed with a dream about you newfound bishounen. In the dream, he is wearing your favorite color. What color is he wearing?

9.  
a. orange  
b. yellow  
c. white  
d. red  
e. violet  
f. black  
g. green  
h. blue

The next morning you wake up excited and refreshed, anticipating the date that is far too many hours away. Even with all the things you have to do today, the hours drag by, and the moment it is time to start getting ready, your heart is already fluttering in your chest. What are you going to wear to impress your man tonight?

10.  
a. a cute little dress with lace trimmings  
b. a jean skirt and a cute top to match  
c. an elegant gown in all satin  
d. a slimming, strapless dress  
e. something backless with heels  
f. a unique dress that only you could get away with  
g. something simple that hugs your curves  
h. a flashy gown that can't be missed

The clock strikes six and there is a buzz from downstairs. Dressed in your best, you head down to meet your date at the door. When you see him, your heart melts at how handsome he looks, and at how pleased he is to see you again. With a soft smile, he says he has something for you. What is it?

11.  
a. the blooming bud of a wildflower  
b. a single, long-stemmed rose  
c. nothing, other than a soft kiss on the cheek  
d. a personalized bouquet  
e. a bundle of lilies and lilacs  
f. sakura blossoms  
g. a tigerlily  
h. a dozen red roses

The two of you descend the steps of your building and start walking down the street. The restaurant is just around the corner, so it doesn't take you long to reach it, and you are soon seated at a table in the back. Dim lighting and welcome privacy create the perfect mood as you enjoy your meal. The food is superb. The conversation flows even easier than the day before. Everything is wonderful. And then the check comes. How is the bill paid?

12.  
a. he insists on paying, making a big show of being chivalrous  
b. his clever tongue gets you the meal for free  
c. he feels insecure, unsure how to handle this, so you gallantly play the part of the feminist and pay for both of you  
d. he reaches for the bill, but when you protest, he consents to splitting it evenly  
e. you flat out split the check, no arguing  
f. he pays the bill, blushing the entire time  
g. he is so smooth and nonchalant about paying, you barely even notice the check has come and gone  
h. when you firmly declare that you are paying, the admiration in his eyes at your take-charge attitude gives you a major confidence boost

After dinner, the evening is still young, with a brilliant, full moon and a liberal dusting of stars in the sky. The date can't possibly end yet, so what does he suggest to compliment such a lovely meal?

13.  
a. dancing at a rockin' night spot, and fun, fun, fun!  
b. the movies - one that has everything: action, drama, romance, humor, etc.  
c. a long drive along the coast, with the wind blowing in your hair  
d. sharing cappuccinos out on a terrace, watching the people walk by as you talk  
e. hitting the karaoke bar, and maybe even singing a duet  
f. having a deep conversation, while walking wherever your feet carry you  
g. watching a dramatic new play at the nearby theatre  
h. resting and talking beside a little, out-of-the-way brook, under the stars

Time flies by faster than you can catch it, and the night is almost through. He walks you back to your apartment, clearly becoming more and more distressed at how he is once again going to be parted from a woman he finds so devastatingly alluring. There is just something about you he doesn't want to lose, and you feel exactly the same way about him. Sadly, you stand in front of the steps to your building now, waiting expectantly for the clincher moment of all first dates. What is the goodnight kiss like?

14.  
a. firm and commanding, he is in charge, claiming your lips as if they belong to him, always have, and always will  
b. first with a light taste at the side of your mouth, as if asking permission, and then renewed passionately, stealing your breath  
c. he posses you completely, his lips needing and giving, with only the faintest hint of his tongue brushing against your lips  
d. quivering and endearingly clumsy, he seems to be seeking approval you can easily give  
e. with a succession of soft, teasing caresses that leave you begging for more  
f. daring and deep, he massages your tongue with his, leaving your lips moistened and trembling  
g. he is timid, pressing gently to your lips, but gains confidence after your pleased reaction  
h. sudden and complete, his kiss feeds off your every breath and sigh of contentment, as if his mind had been preoccupied with this moment all night

Words fail you completely when he pulls away, and the expression on his face is purely captivating. Whether you are the type of person to usually do this or not, you find yourself asking him up for a nightcap, and he accepts. All niceties aside, both of you know what each other really wants. So, how do you get started? ;-)

15.  
a. he waits for you to make the first move, but is pulled willingly into bed, allowing you to be in control, though taking charge at all the right moments  
b. like an eruption, clothes flying as you struggle to reach the bed in time  
c. you snuggle on the floor in front of the TV, and he pulls you to him, rolling on the carpet  
d. blushing fiercely, he needs a woman's touch to show him how it's done, giving in to your every whim  
e. he leads you by the hand to the bedroom without a word, lays you down, and assumes command  
f. sitting on the couch, he purrs into your ear, bending you back onto the cushions  
g. before you even close the door, he pins you up against it, ravaging every inch of you  
h. sharing control, you lead each other to the bedroom, and he lays down on the mattress, waiting for you to come to him

Exhausted, you fall asleep in each others arms, feeling more pleasured and content than you can ever remember. The next morning, the sun beams in on you from the window, signaling a bright and inviting new day. What do you discover when you wake up?

16.  
a. stark naked, he stands looking off your balcony, and turns with a smile, gesturing for you to join him and finish watching the sunrise together  
b. you have been awakened by sweet and tender kisses up along your arms, shoulders, and neck  
c. breakfast in bed from a man in an apron, and nothing else  
d. arms wrapped around you, snuggled in terribly close, with his head nuzzled against your neck as he continues to sleep beside you  
e. your man out in the kitchen making breakfast, though he is also making a complete mess, which you find even more adorable  
f. him, just him, gazing so lovingly down at you as if he had been watching you sleep for hours  
g. a rose on your pillow, with an apology note, supplying you with his home phone number and a guarantee that he wants to see you again  
h. the sound of him singing softly into your ear, and smiling playfully when you turn to look at him

When the date is officially over, and you are alone again, thinking longingly of the next time the two of you will meet, what is the one thing you will remember most about your unbelievable new man?

17.  
a. his scent, one that lingers and envelops you  
b. the way the weight of the world disappears when you're with him  
c. his intensity and passion in everything he is  
d. how you would do absolutely anything he asked  
e. the way he feels like a friend, someone you could go to about anything  
f. how fragile and flawless he is, like a doll  
g. the sound of his voice, giving you goosebumps from head to toe  
h. his playful banter, teasing you but in a way that always makes you blush and smile

When he calls you later in the day, you are unfortunately not at home. Nevertheless, being the gentleman that he is, he leaves you a message on your answering machine. What does he say?

18.

a. "It'll be hard to top last night, but..."  
b. "I can't stop thinking about you, Gorgeous."  
c. "If I don't see you soon, I think I'll burst."  
d. "Hey! Are you doing anything this afternoon?"  
e. "How about meeting for a quick bite to eat, or maybe a drink?"  
f. "If you aren't busy, we could go for a walk later. A long walk."  
g. "Everywhere I look, I see your face."  
h. "Meet me at three. I'll be waiting."

Looking deep in your heart, or deep into your raging sex drive, how do you address your newfound lover boy?

19.  
a. "Here kitten..."  
b. "Yes, Master..."  
c. "Hey there, Sexy..."  
d. "Over here, Big Man..."  
e. "Mommy'll make it better..."  
f. "Puppy wanna play...?"  
g. "How 'bout a kiss, Pretty-boy...?"  
h. "Love you, Angel-eyes..."

Okay, time for the honest truth. Which of the Weiss/Schwartz bishounen do you want to have spent the day (and night) with?

20.  
a. Ranners  
b. KenKen  
c. Yotan  
d. Omiitchi  
e. Braddy-kins  
f. Schu-honey  
g. Farfie-chu  
h. Nagster

Now it is time to go to the next chapter and see who you had oh so much naughty fun with. Also, don't forget to REVIEW and tell me who it was.


	2. and see who you were with

Depending on how well your answers match, you were with...

* * *

1

Ken

Ran

Youji

Nai

Schu

Farfie

Brad

Omi

2

Omi

Nagi

Ken

Ran

Brad

Youji

Schu

Farfie

3

Youji

Omi

Farfie

Schu

Ken

Brad

Ran

Nagi

4

Ran

Brad

Schu

Omi

Farfie

Ken

Nagi

Youji

5

Farfie

Youji

Nagi

Brad

Ken

Ran

Omi

Shu

6

Nagi

Schu

Omi

Farfie

Youji

Ran

Ken

Brad

7

Schu

Youji

Brad

Ken

Omi

Nagi

Farfie

Ran

8

Brad

Frafie

Ran

Ken

Omi

Nagi

Schu

Youji

9

Schu

Omi

Farfie

Youji

Ran

Brad

Ken

Nagi

10

Nagi

Ken

Brad

Ran

Youji

Farfie

Omi

Schu

11

Farfi

Brad

Ken

Omi

Ran

Nagi

Schu

Youji

12

Youji

Schu

Nagi

Ran

Omi

Ken

Brad

Farfie

13

Omi

Schu

Youji

Nagi

Ken

Farfie

Ran

Brad

14

Brad

Ran

Farfie

Ken

Schu

Youji

Nagi

Omi

15

Ran

Youji

Ken

Omi

Brad

Schu

Farfie

Nagi

16

Farfie

Brad

Schu

Nagi

Ken

Ran

Youji

Omi

17

Youji

Omi

Farfie

Brad

Ken

Nagi

Ran

Schu

18

Youji

Schu

Farf

Omi

Ken

Ran

Nagi

Brad

19

Ken

Brad

Schu

Youji

Nagi

Farf

Omi

Ran

20

Ran

Ken

Youji

Omi

Brad

Schu

Farfi

Nagi

* * *

Now that you know it, the sound of his name is music to your ears, and the memory of his touch lingers on your skin, quivering over every inch of you. With this tasty bishounen now in your possession, you must treat him accordingly. Just remember to let him out of the bedroom once in a while. A man needs to eat - occasionally - and some outside recreation can be healthy, too.

Enjoy, oh evil fangirls, and please, PLEASE REVIEW so I know who's gettin' lucky with who. I came out as follows: 

0 Brad

0 Omi

1 Youji

2 Schu

3 Ran

4 Farf

5 Nagi

5 Ken

Quite the different outcome than I had once upon a time. So a mixture of Ken and Nagi is my ideal. Hmmm... Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

Crimson 


End file.
